Every You Every Me
by darlingharbour
Summary: 10 drabbles/prompts surrounding Christian and Randy. Theme: 'sap'.


**Title: **Every You Every Me

**Rating: **T

**Fandom/Pair: **Wrestling/_Chrandy_-centered, with appearances by others.

**Summary/Content: **10 drabbles/prompts surrounding Christian/Randy. Theme: 'sap'.

**A/N: **Thanks to **Snarkcasm** for sending me the list of prompts and suggesting the idea that we begin a Chrandy revolution/ficathon! If any of you are fans of the couple, please try and write them! It doesn't matter if it's short or long or whatnot, they deserve more fics and there can never be enough Christian! Hope you enjoy these! xo.

**1. First Holiday Together**

As Randy surveyed what a beautiful tribute to Christmas his house had become over the weekend, he couldn't help but surge with pride at the fact that he had helped create it alongside his lover. The tree was absolutely gorgeous and decorated to the point where one more ornament would finally be overkill and probably make it topple over and the wreaths hanging sparingly around the house were adorable additions. Not to mention the branches of mistletoe conveniently placed over the doorway of every room in the house (which he took full responsibility for) and the constant smell of gingerbread in the air.

Hearing the cackle of the roaring fireplace and feeling its warmth radiating towards him, he looked towards the dining room. Speaking of gingerbread, he and the man he shared the house with had constructed the perfect–

"Jay!"

Said man was at the dinner table unabashedly nibbling on the _remaining_ pieces of the house and had eaten all the candy off of it. The snowman and reindeer cookies that had come with it were gone too, their carcasses nothing but crumbs. Randy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "We worked so hard on that."

Jay looked like a kid caught taking a peek at his presents and could only smile sheepishly and mutter incoherent things in reply due to the large amounts of gingerbread in his mouth. "'M shorry?"

"I didn't even know people were supposed to _like_ eating gingerbread houses."

**2. First Fight – Making Up**

Encircling his arms around the slim waist of the offending man, Randy leaned down to whisper apologies in his ear. Getting him to unlock the bathroom door had been an effort, but getting him to forgive him was going to be a whole other story. He was up for it, though, as long as he kept with his tactics. "I love you."

Jay scowled, still clearly upset from the argument they had had earlier. "Don't say that when you're only using it to make me not mad at you, it makes the words meaningless."

Randy couldn't help but find that cute but knew not to tell the other man this; it'd only serve to make him even more annoyed and make him think that Randy wasn't taking this seriously. "But I _do_ love you, Jay."

It was quiet for a moment before the Canadian spoke up, the convincing words apparently gotten through to him. "I love you too Randy..." he said quietly.

The Viper placed doting kisses on his neck.

"You didn't mean what you said?"

"I was angry. When I'm angry I say things I don't mean."

Jay twisted his neck to look up at him. "So you don't think I'm too skinny?"

"No, Jay, I do not think you're too skinny."

_I think you're perfect._

**3. Movie Night**

"If you run around the living room screaming 'I'm a star!' again, so help me God, I will—"

"I'm a star!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Put it in." Oblivious smile.

"That's what she said."

"Who? Are you talking to girls behind my back?"

An exaggerated sigh. "...No, Jay."

"OK, then. Movie night continues!"

"I _am_ not watching them."

"What? Why?" Huge pout.

"You die in both _Medium Raw_ and _Dark Rising_."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't want to see you die."

"How sweet."

"Seriously."

A contemplating silence.

"Let's watch _Shoot 'Em Up_!"

**4. Injury – Minor **

Wincing in pain as he covered his cut with a wet dishrag, Jay came limping into the bedroom from the kitchen and immediately Sam noticed his 'injured' state.

"Jay!" she cried out, rushing over at once. "What the heck happened?"

"I cut myself," he explained, sitting down on the bed and examining the blood dripping down his shin.

Sam sighed and went into the adjoining bathroom to retrieve her First-Aid kit. "Obviously, but how?" she asked when she returned. While she was tending to his wound, she missed the noticeable sheepish look that came over his features.

"I...fell off the table."

The woman looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "What were you doing on the table?"

Jay bit his lip, not meeting her eye. "Well...Randy and I were—"

"Stop. I do not need more of an explanation."

He blushed and that alone told her everything.

**5. Camping**

"Randy."

The larger man beside him made a noncommittal noise and turned over in his sleeping bag.

He tried again. "Randy."

No response.

One more time: more urgent now. "Randy!"

The Viper finally started, groaning in his groggy state and fighting off the urge to slap Jay in the back of the head. "Nrgh," he babbled, sleep having stolen most of his ability to form rational words. "What the Hell is it?"

"I think I hear a bear." Jay sounded terrified. Back when he was 11 and still living in Canada, he had gone with his grandparents to their cabin over the summer and had encountered a bear. Ever since then he had been scared of them and whenever he went camping he'd stay up late at night because he'd convince himself that whatever little sound he heard was of the animal he feared so much.

Randy half-listened, but all he heard was the wind, and settled back into his comfy little nest. "I don't hear anything."

"But—"

"It was probably Mark Henry, now go to sleep."

**6. Sick in Bed**

Jay would've made a good nurse Randy can't help but muse as he lies in bed while Jay cares for him. So far today he's made Randy three pots of soup, emptied the bedroom garbage filled with tissues four or five times, and has stayed bedside with him every waking minute.

He's gentle with his care, his words and touch soothing, and Randy absolutely loves him when he's maternal like this. It's adorable and it's heart-warming and aside from the actual being sick part, he's enjoying it.

"I love you, thank you," Randy says for the thousandth time that day, using words instead of kisses as he watches Jay bring him a glass of water.

Jay just smiles and blows him kisses, returning the sentiment and handing Randy a new box of tissues.

**7. Office/Workplace Party**

This party wasn't exactly what Jay thought it was going to be when he first found about it from Adam. He thought it was going to be more of a party than a literal social interaction, but no. Apparently office parties don't qualify as real parties.

How did he not know that? Next time this predicament cropped up again, he was definitely going to remember not to RSVP.

Feeling a muscular arm snake around his waist, he couldn't help but smile at the motion. "Randy," he sighed contentedly, feeling suddenly so much more better.

That is, until he heard the voice of the limb's owner. "Not exactly," it chuckled.

He turned his face sideways. Yep. Wasn't Randy. He rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle his way out of the man's grasp.  
>"What do you want, Cena?"<p>

"You know what I want..." his tone was low as his hand dipped under Jay's shirt and lightly brushed the base of his spine with his fingertips. "Do you really have to ask?"

This was becoming routine. Jay shifted his drink from one hand to the other and held Cena's arm away from his body.

"Boring party isn't it?"

"I'll say." He had to admit it.

"What do you say we...ditch?"

Jay looked at him, stern expression on his face. "I'm dating your best friend."

"I know." Cena grinned, taking Jay's drink out of his hand and setting it down on the surface nearest them.

"What the hell are you—?"

In one swift motion Cena had Jay pressed up against the wall and was assaulting his lips with his own.

Across the room, Randy stood, watching amusedly. He shook his head, smirking at the sight. Nothing better than initiating threesome action at the office.

**8. Coming Home from a Long Trip**

It had been exactly a week and a half since the two had last seen each other and to say that they missed one another would be an understatement. Since they had been traveling together on Smackdown for so long, they got used to seeing each other from day to day, but now that Randy was doing press halfway across the country all the time they only saw each other a few times biweekly. Tonight was one of those rare occasions and Jay was going to take full advantage of it to make up for lost time.

Hearing the door bell ring increased his mounting nerves and excitement of seeing his lover again. Smiling widely, Jay rushed to the door and without hesitating, threw himself on the figure there. But instead of being (ideally) caught in a strong pair of arms, he was knocking the person straight to the ground.

And it wasn't even Randy.

When Jay opened his eyes he was staring at a poor elderly man who had just had the wind knock out of him by some overzealous weirdo who didn't see who was at the door first before he pounced on them.

Oh God was he humiliated.

Quickly getting up he helped the man to his feet and apologized profusely, face a heavy crimson. "Jay?" Question a familiar, albeit amused, voice. The Canadian blinked and discovered that Randy was on the sidewalk, having just emerged from a taxi and the guy he just knocked down was probably his driver taking his carry-on bags to the house...  
>He met Randy halfway and buried his flaming face in his lover's chest. "I missed you," he said, voice muffled. Randy laughed.<br>"I can tell."

**9. Author's Choice: Surprise**

Coming home from work after a long week was always the most relieving thing in the world. Even now, even though it was his birthday, as Randy ascended the stairs of his house, he couldn't wait to get to sleep. He knew his lover would be waiting here already since he always ahead of schedule and was relieved to be able to spend leisurely time together.

When Randy reached the door of his bedroom, his turned the knob only to find that it had been locked. He groaned, just wanting to get off his feet, sore and jet lagged after so much traveling. "Jay...? Jay are you in there?"

"Randy!" came Jay's happy voice, so obviously he was.

"Jay, can you please open the door? I'm tired and I want to get to sleep."

"But...it's your birthday!"

The Viper tapped on the door lightly. "I know; we'll celebrate tomorrow, OK? Right now I just wanna crash."

Silence followed muffled sounds of things moving around and Jay getting off the bed. A key was slid under the door and Randy figured it out.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"You're waiting for me naked, aren't you?"

"...Surprise!"

**10. Author's Choice: Cooking**

Waking to the aroma of freshly cooked eggs was amazing, Randy found, once he experienced it one particular Saturday morning. He opened his eyes and sat up and his daughter, Alanna, was sitting on the foot of the bed with a tray of eggs, toast, and bacon, clearly meant for him. He smiled, touched by his little girl's gesture. "Did mommy help you make those?"

The adorable girl shook her head. "Uncle Jay-Jay did."

Randy quirked his eyebrow. "Uncle Jay-Jay?"

Alanna nodded emphatically, squeezing her daddy's hands and making a little motion towards the door. There stood Jay, smug beam and all. If Randy wasn't so sentimental at the moment, he would have rolled his eyes.

The other man came over to his bedside and pecked him softly on the lips. "Thought you deserved a hearty breakfast."

Randy smiled. "Thank you, Alanna. Jay. I love you both."


End file.
